1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recording address information on an optical recording medium, an optical recording medium including address information recorded thereon by the same method, and a method for detecting the address information recorded on the optical recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general recordable optical disc (optical recording medium) such as a DVD-RAM or a DVD-RW (Re-Writable) has a recess formed along a track having a spiral or concentric-circle form. The recessed portion is called a groove, and the remaining portion is called a land. There are two methods of recording data on the optical disc. One method is to record data on one of the groove and the land, and the other is to record data on both of them. When the groove is formed, a specific variation is formed in the wall of the groove. During the recording or reproducing operation, the specific variation produces a signal having a specific frequency. Thus, the specific variation is used as auxiliary clock means. The specific variation is called a wobble, and the signal having the specific frequency is called a wobble signal.
Meanwhile, physical address information should be formed in advance on the optical disc. To this end, a CAPA (Complementary Allocated Pit Addressing) method is used for the DVD-RAM, and a land pre-pit addressing method is used for the DVD-RW. In the CAPA method, sector-by-sector address information is formed and recorded in the pre-pit form at the head of each of the sectors for the physical addressing. The CAPA method has an advantage in that a sector-by-sector addressing can be performed, but has a problem that, because the address information is recorded on a sector-by-sector basis on the data recording region on which real data is to be recorded, the data recording capacity for recording real data is reduced.
On the other hand, the land pre-pit addressing method used in the DVD-RW has a problem that the address decoding performance may be lowered depending on the state of the disc and recording/reproducing conditions such as a tilt of the disc.